Family Business HICCSTRID
by AstridHoffersonHaddock10
Summary: My first Hiccstrid. Astrid Hofferson is a part of an gang and in her 18th anniversary she haves to prove herself to her father, the leader of the gang and to the rest of it, by killing the mayor's son, Hiccup Haddock. In the meanwhile, she falls in love with a boy named Hiccup Horrendous but what she didn't know was that Hiccup Horrendous and Hiccup Haddock were the same boy.
1. The Begining

**_Chapter 1_**

Hi, my name is Astrid Hofferson, but people calm me As. I am a member of one of the biggest gangs from Berk, a small town but with big problems. What do we do in my gang? Kill, steal, drugs and more kill. My father is the leader and one day i'm going to be the boss around here!

Next month i'm going to turn out 18 and i'm going to prove myself to my father and to the rest of the gang by killing the mayer's son, Hiccup Haddock. I never saw him before but i don't care, i just need to see is face the day that I'm going to kill him.

The best thing on being part of the gang its that no one from outside knows that your a part of it until your 18. It's not like i want to be gangster for the rest of my life, but its the family business so i can't get out of it.

It's Monday, 6:30 a.m., and as usual i'm on my way to high School, or should i say, ' on my way to hell' . I'm in my last year, after this i as thinking about going to college but with my kind of family, i don't really think so. First class, Math, i just hate this. My partner is an idiot from my gang, Snotlout Jorgenson, a really BIG idiot.

\- So As, you want to go on a date with me?

\- In your dreams Snotface.

\- Come on Astrid, you know we are meant to be.

-The only thing thats meant to be is my hand in your face Snotlout.

And he keeps asking me the same shit all day, and he NEVER shuts up! God how i hate him. Most of the guys on my math class were part of my gang, except for 2 guys. Fishlegs Ingerman, one of the smartest boys in school and Hiccup Horrendous, he was … well, you know what? I don't know, he was one of the most mysterious boys in school. I looked to the corner of the room, he was looking outside when something creepy happened, he turned to face me and hiss beautiful green eyes were just staring me. I turned to face my friends. What did just happen?

\- * whispers* Ruffnut!

\- * whispers back* what ?

\- *still whispering* Is Horrendous looking at me?

Ruffnut looked at him and than whispers to me again:

\- No.

\- That was the creepiest moment on my life! I think im blushing …*Still whispering* thanks.

* * *

Hey guys i hope you like it, its my first fanfiction of Hiccstrid :)


	2. Perfect HeadShot!

**_Chapter 2_**

I just couldn't believe it, and since when do I like his eyes? After that I just had one more class with him and I didn't even look at him, but Heather told me that he was looking at me most of the time.

Last class finished and FINALLY it's time to me to go home. But I can't stop thinking about that moment, he looking into my eyes. Those beautiful green eyes … NO ASTRID! DONT YOU DARE TO THING THOSE THINGS ABOUT HORRENDOUS! CONTROL YOURSELF YOUNG LADY! Geez, god help me with this shit!

When I realize, I was already in the giant training arena under my house, where the members of the gang train the shooting and fighting skills and normally my partner was my father. I was one of the best fighters and the only person as good as me was him.

-Look who she is.

\- Hey dad.

\- So how was your day honey? * gives me my gun*

-… Good.

\- You sure?

\- Yeah.

\- Good. Select your target and shot him, I want a perfect headshot!

\- Come one dad, when are you going to give me something really hard to do?

At the same time that I was talking with my dad, I pointed my gun to into the targets direction and pull the trigger. I didn't even look to here I was going to shot.

-Go see it.

My father when to the target, tock it from the wall and show it to me. Believe when I say that I'm the best, because I really am the best. I made a perfect headshot and I wasn't even looking! If I keep up like this I can kill the mayor's son with my eyes close.

After the training and dinner I went for a walk with Stormfly (my dog ). I was listening to music, so I couldn't hear anything else then my favorite music: Dark Side of Kelly Clarkson.

Suddenly I felt a hand in my shoulder, I looked back to see who was it. Was that who I thought he as? Hiccup Horrendous with my home keys in his hand. I took the headphones off my head.

-Yes?

\- I think this is yours? They fell from your pocket.

\- Yes they are, thanks.

\- Your welcome As. See you tomorrow.

He ran off before I could say anything. Man, his eyes are even more beautiful closer.

* * *

Hey guys, so probably this chapter is not what you guys were expecting but i promise that chapter 3 will be better :)


	3. Gothi's café

Hey sorry i took so long, a had some problems with my computer and I have been bussy because of school.

Its short but I was the best I could do.

oh and guys, I didn't do it before and i'm not going to start doing it now so .. I NEVER ABONDON A FANFICTION! So stop saying that i did! -.-

Peace off!

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

The next day was normal, until science class.

'Today we are going to make new groups, but this time, thanks to Mr. Sontlout, I'm going to choose them.' Ok, I didn't like the sound of that. I looked at Heather and I could see in her face that she didn't like the idea either.

Maybe it wasn't going to be that mad, I'm probably going to make group with Ruffnut ou Heather.

'Astrid Hofferson with Hiccup Horrendous.' Oh, ok …wait, WHAT? Ok, not good. I looked to him and it was obvious that he was surprised too, but he didn't complain and in the end he smiled, he freaking smiled. What was that suppose to mean? I looked at Heather with my panic eyes and the best that see could do was … laugh.

'Now students go and sit next to your partner.' Professor Gobber, made me a sign to move to hiccup's table. Without complaining I got my things together and I sat next to him.

'Hey…' With that tone of voice, I could almost say that Hiccup was afraid of me.

'Hey.' I had to admit; I was afraid but not of him but of what could happen if I stayed to long with him.

'Guess that we are going to be together, from now on…'

'yeah, guess so …', Finally the bell rang, I couldn't stand that conversation anymore.

'Astrid wait!' come on, does god hate me that much?

'Yes?'

'I'm going to Mrs. Gothi café, would you like to make me some company. We could get to know better each other.' Yes, the gods hate me.

'I'm sorry Horrendous but I can't today.'

'Oh it's ok. If you change your mine, you know here to find me.'

'Bye…'

I went home but I couldn't stop thinking about Hiccup, I was too hard on him, but I don't want to get too involved. I got home and went to my bedroom without saying even a word. Looked to myself in the mirror, did my braid again and I went out, again. And yes, I was going to meet Hiccup.

When I got in, there were a few tables occupied and there was Hiccup, he was alone. I think his readying a book or something. I went and sat in front of him. He didn't even notice but when he did I jumped in his chair and in that moment I couldn't control my laugh.

' Guess Astrid did you really had to do that?'

' AHAHA, you should seen your face Hiccup.'

' hey! its not funny :c '

' I'm sorry, but I couldn't contain it.'

' Whatever, but what are you doing here?'

' U did invite me to meet you remember?'

He laughed. Awww his laugh is so cute *-* better, every thing in him is cute. Wait ... what the hell am I saying?


	4. Goodbye Haddock

Next morning, when I woke up my father was sitting on the edge of my bed, I was wondering what he was doing there.

_'Dad?'_ I wanted to make sure that he notices that I was awake and when he did he looked back at me.

_'Good morning sweaty, did you sleep well?' _Ok, this conversation was starting to get awkward, my father NEVER asks me that.

_' Well, thank you. Is everything alright?'_ I was starting to get curious.

_'Honey, you yesterday met a boy, right_?'

_'Who? Hiccup? His fr-_ '.

_'__Stay away from him._' What? Ok, this was definitely not normal.

_'Why dad? I don't get it._'

_'Just do was I say and you'll thank me later for this_.' And after saying this he left my bedroom.

I was confused, why would my father asked me to never talk to Hiccup again? Whatever it was, it haves to be important to get my father so serious. I got up, and got ready for school, its Friday so this could be good.

When I got to school, the gang was waiting for me near the gait.

_'Well good morning Beau-'_

_'Don't even think of finishing that word Snotlout.'_ Was It obvious that I wasn't very happy today?

_'What's wrong Astrid? You don't sound okay..'_ Well there's my answer.

_'Yes Heather, I-I'm fine.'_ My voice failed for a moment, because.. I just saw him. I saw Hiccup. I don't get it, what's wrong with me?

That day was horrible, I didn't do anything right because most of the time I was thinking of… we know who. I almost exploded with the school lab, almost broke my arm at P.E. and felt at the middle of the cafeteria, and why? BECAUSE HE WAS LOOKING AT ME WHEN ALL THIS HAPPENED.

I was walking home when someone grabbed my arm… Hiccup. I don't know why but just thinking of his name made me sad.

_'Hey Astrid, you alright?' _She looked worried with me.

_' It's nothing.'_

_'You sure?'_

_' Yes, I am now leave me alone Haddock.'_ I tried to get away from him.

_'Astrid, you know if there's anything bothering you, you can just tell me.'_ He pulled me back near him.

_I snapped. 'NO I CAN'T!' I started to cry.' You don't know me Hiccup, you don't know my life..'_ I had to do this, for his own good. 

_ 'Now, please Hiccup, don't EVER speak to me again..'_

_'Wait? What?! Astr-'__He tried to pull me closer but I slapped him._

_'PLEASE Hiccup..'_ He got silent.

_'As you wish..'_ His voice was cold, he was mad. He turned his back to me and went away. I went home and as some as I got to my bedroom.. My world collapsed.


End file.
